


黯淡无光

by Mr_Spirit



Series: 吸血鬼们 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Blood, Blood and Injury, M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 吸血鬼&蒸汽朋克AU
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Series: 吸血鬼们 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821730





	黯淡无光

苏鲁讨厌下雨天。  
约克镇的雨仿佛怎么下都下不完，从三月开始一直到五月末，大大小小的雨一场接着一场，简直不给城市的排水系统一点喘息的机会。灰色的雨混着工厂喷吐出的烟灰渣滓，飘在低空里，黏黏的粘在过往行人的身上。曾有爱美的贵族大小姐抱怨着早上出门的雪白蕾丝雨伞，中午就变成了黑色，比染坊还要高效。第四次技术革命已经拆掉了城市里不少老旧的工厂，以前依靠珍贵矿石供能的照明系统也有了大幅度改进，深棕色的燃油流到管道里，让肮脏的路灯发出明亮的，宽慰人心的暖黄色，穿透雾蒙蒙的街道，悄声延伸在繁忙的城市里。  
但是比起下雨天，他更讨厌在下雨天出任务，而且还是该死的紧急任务。  
城里最大的血猎组织Enterprise在两小时前接到紧急任务，据报告称，最近活跃的连环杀人犯又在城东出现了。综合前几次的现场侦查情况和目击者的报告，杀手是一个青少年体型的男性，背着与自己身高极不相称的长枪。有一位侥幸从杀手手中逃脱的幸存者紧张地描述：“那个男孩笑起来就是一个天使！可没想到……没想到！他，他竟然是非人类的生物。”  
官方警察多次侦查之后除了在尸体的脖子上发现两个小洞，再也没有任何其他的线索，因此只能战战兢兢地掩盖消息，向民众发布什么“请勿独自出门”，“警惕持枪少年”之类的毫无实际用途的“忠告”。拜托，这都什么时代了，哪个年轻人身上不带一把手枪或者喷枪？  
不过眼睛雪亮的血猎组织们早就发现了其中的奥秘，但是几大组织都没有明面上展开搜捕，他们都在等一个机会，等一个能一网打尽的机会——这样就能独占警方挂出的巨额悬赏金。  
其实苏鲁手头并不紧，除了组织日常工作他偶尔接点外快，比如帮邻家的半吸血鬼小子写个抑制嗜血血统的符咒；‘和平’解决几次街头暴力冲突。在学校那会儿他的理论课程和魔法学都能拿个看起来不错的成绩，机械制造却是拉了好友吉姆一大截，然而近身搏斗和剑术几乎是打遍学院无敌手。  
他加入这次狩猎计划完全都是吉姆的错！小分队的队长明明是拿个金发蓝眼的爽快青年，可今天早上吉姆不知道发什么神经，一改往日的习惯把雨天赖床的苏鲁从床上拖下来，严肃把小队的指挥权交给亚裔人，自己则左手拉着史波克右手拉着麦考伊往北边跑。苏鲁在迷迷糊糊拿到计划书的时候听到同伴喊了一声：“我们要去找雪原上的妖精！据说妖精的眼泪是可以强化史波克手杖的材料。”“去你妈的谁要给大地精的武器找强化材料。”“吉姆……现在是夏……”  
苏鲁、斯考提和乌胡拉靠在小巷的砖墙上，乌胡拉打了个响指点燃一小簇微弱的火苗，其他人叼着有点潮湿的香烟，凑近点着了火，满意地吐出不同形状的烟圈打发着漫长的等待时间。旁边的斯考提往古铜色的左轮手枪里面补充了血红色的焰弹，他研制的火焰弹不仅爆炸范围大，炸完后的每一个碎片都是小火种，在合适的环境中迅速燃烧，能在四分之一个沙漏的时间内把一整个成年吸血鬼变成灰烬。  
“说真的，我今天一直在想怎么在吉姆的酒里面下毒。”苏鲁掐断了抽了一半的薄荷烟，双手抱在胸前不满地抱怨。  
“嘿小伙子，你不能因为队长把你从床上拖下来就这样糟蹋酒神！”斯考提严肃地转过身，把装好焰弹的手枪挂在腰间，拿出随身携带的小酒壶抿了一小口，“纯麦芽威士忌！可不是炼金术师的合成品。”  
“我说了多少次，出任务的时候不要喝酒，斯考提。”身边深色皮肤的女性瞪了斯考提一眼，右手悄悄画了一个咒符，小酒壶在眨眼间消失在空气里。  
“你把酒壶藏哪儿了！”“大概扔到某个不知名的空间里了。”“你！”“骗人的，藏在你房间床下面。”乌胡拉忍不住笑了出来，安慰性地拍了拍同伴的肩膀。  
站在最靠近巷子口的闭目养神的苏鲁早已习惯成员之间的插科打诨，幸亏今天不是麦考伊和史波克搭档，他想着，要不然绝对少不了一场口水战。  
亚裔人突然睁开眼睛，像黑水晶一样的瞳仁猛地放大，迅速转头看向约五百尺外一个模糊的黑色影子。其他两个人立刻闭嘴，周遭只能听见连绵的雨哗哗落下的声音，和铁制的鞋跟啪嗒啪嗒敲在石砖上的声音。  
“苏……队长，行动吗？”  
“先出去看看情况，乌胡拉，你的幻境准备好了吗？”  
“当然。”女子浅浅一笑，抬起左手时手腕上已经缠满了银色的花纹，她双手在空气中划出复杂的金色花纹，书写下苦涩难懂的多种语言加密的法阵。只有幻境的基础咒语被加密次数越多，越复杂，幻境才越不可能被轻易打破。一个收手后空中的闪光花纹都消失得无影无踪，街道看起来也没有任何变化，可他们都明白得很——真正的魔法师绝对不会露出伪造的痕迹。  
斯考提和乌胡拉装作刚从小酒馆里出来的情侣，勾肩搭背地迎面走向那个黑色的影子，苏鲁戴上单片的琥珀望远镜，清楚地看着远处发生的一切。  
两个同伴又说又笑地沿着路边走，黑影也越走越近，在相遇的一刹那乌胡拉故意崴了一下脚，“哎呦”一声撞了上去，紧接着是什么东西砸到地面上的声音。斯考提赶忙赔笑着道歉，准备伸手捡起来掉在地上裹紧纱布的长形物体，却听到十分清晰的一句：  
“松开你肮脏的手，人类。”  
斯考提甚至还没有拔枪就被一股无形的力量推到在地上，苏鲁心一沉，透过镜片看到那个姜黄色头发的青年左手抓住纱布的一角猛地抽开，右臂从容地挡住乌胡拉击过来的猛拳，反手抓着枪柄划出完美的圆形，狠狠砸中女人的腹部，在泥水坑里摔出巨大的响声。  
然后苏鲁听到了幻境破碎的声音，他的手刚刚握住刀柄，就听见三声果断的枪响，一颗深灰色的子弹直冲自己扑来。幸亏苏鲁退后一小步抽刀挡住，否则他的下场就和斯考提一模一样——浅金色的眼睛惊愕地注视着空气中悬浮的几条被拆散的咒语，胸口开出几朵艳红色的小花，血液顺着石砖的缝隙流到苏鲁脚下。  
“居然还剩下一个，难道最近吃的太好行动迟缓了……”几米外的吸血鬼收起长枪，像撑一把长柄伞一样靠在脚边，一咧嘴露出小小的犬牙，有些面露难色地开着玩笑。  
“我叫帕维尔·契科夫，希望你的味道不会太差，该死的血猎。”  
“那还真是让你……”苏鲁手里的长刀不知什么时候隐藏了刀刃，变成一把黑色的冲锋枪，快速射击后一连串麻醉弹直中对方胸口，“失望了。”  
“我只是来完成任务的，吸血鬼先生。”  
说罢，又是刀刃撞到抢杠上发出不安的声音，溅起暗金色的火花，契科夫眼中浮起了一层不安的阴影，在月光的微弱照耀下他的眼睛好像镀了一层银色的薄膜。青年右腿一蹬地，跳跃到对面的房顶上，抬起长枪砰砰射击，苏鲁灵敏地躲过了前两发，可是第三发子弹还是擦着他的肩膀叫嚣飞过，留下红艳发伤口。  
契科夫总是能预知到苏鲁下一步的动作，脚向后一迈跳到钟塔的顶部，却毫无防备地把背后留给从空间裂缝里面钻出来的血猎。血猎冷静的脸上没有太多表情，用力踢向吸血鬼的后背，在地上击出巨大的石坑。他落地踱步到石坑前面，却发现里面空无一人，继而听到冷笑声从自己背后传来，一只手拽着自己本来就很短的头发拉的生疼，脸和墙壁剧烈的亲密接触让他差点以为自己得了脑震荡。  
“喂喂……现在的血猎都是白痴吗？吸血鬼狩猎手册第一章就写着，任何物理攻击对于再生能力超强的吸血鬼都是不管用的哦？”契科夫拍拍破旧大衣上的灰尘，俯视着摊倒在乱石堆里的苏鲁，看到对方完全处于瘫痪状态，他伸手抓住苏鲁的衣襟，扯开领口系的紧紧的扣子，看到光洁的颈部皮肤吹了个口哨，伸出柔软的舌尖舔了一下，嗯，还有残留一点男士香水的味道，然后满意地咬了上去，任凭醇厚的血液注入空空如也的肚子。  
吸血鬼逐渐放松了警惕，苏鲁感觉到生命正在以可见的程度流失，但他还是摸出了别在腰带上的银色十字架，狠狠地插进了身上那具活死人的背部。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————”果不其然，看来一分价钱一分货啊，大圣堂的纯白少女祝福过的银十字架效果就是不一样。苏鲁满意地看着吸血鬼痛苦地蜷缩起来，银色的薄膜从瞳仁上褪去，原本桀骜的深红色眼睛里面全是绝望的惊恐。血猎提着刀，任凭血液从刚刚啃咬的伤口里面滴答到地面上，慢慢站起来，拍了拍有些晕眩的头。用牛皮靴踢了踢在地上尖叫的吸血鬼，他蹲下来，像吸血鬼刚刚对自己做的那样，扯住对方柔软的金黄色卷发，强迫他抬起满是泪痕的眼睛注视着自己。  
“刚刚那刀，是替斯考提还的。”苏鲁猛地拔出来契科夫身后的十字架，反手钉在他的右手腕上，大量的鲜血喷到苏鲁的衬衣上，还有苏鲁冷漠的脸上， “这刀是乌胡拉……”  
“你个混蛋放开我！”他抬着头右手握成拳头挥到苏鲁脸上，却被对方稳稳抓住手腕，往前一拉拽到怀里。契科夫感觉到背上难忍的疼痛消失了，这个变态居然把十字架拔了出来。正准备暗暗松一口气，听到了低沉的怒吼。  
“停下………你给我停下！……”百年的前相似的记忆一下子涌入脑海里，漫长的黑暗岁月里面孤独一人跋涉在摇摇欲坠的城市里面，四周都是断裂的肢体和汇聚成小河的鲜血，好不容易见到一点光芒，皮肤又被烧起黑色的焦斑，仿佛要把早已停止跳动的心脏撕裂。  
令人窒息的疼痛刺激着神经，眼泪不自觉的从泪腺里冒出来。契科夫带着哭腔艰难地说道，他每说一句话都有鲜血从喉咙里咳出来，染红那对雪白的犬牙。他战栗地看着苏鲁拔出十字架，用手仔细摸着左手腕的动脉在哪里，瞄准，一次穿透，毫不拖泥带水。  
“我还没有跟你算算你刚刚朝我腰上踢的那一脚，还有打我头的那一拳。”吸血鬼已经没有任何力气直起上半身了，他跪坐在地上，大口喘着气，手指颤抖地伸向离他还有几寸远的长枪，只用契科夫能碰到长枪，只要……  
然而苏鲁伸出粘着根本不知道是谁的血的脚，毫不留情地踩断了枪管，契科夫觉得在一瞬间他的心脏好像裂成了碎片。  
苏鲁索性坐在他旁边湿漉漉的地板上，拔出左手腕的十字架，反正这个吸血鬼已经动不了了，也不存在什么威胁。他捋了捋乱成一团粘着石灰的黑发，从马甲内侧拿出一个小本子，端详着摊倒在血泊里的生物。“速度，A级。力量，A级。再生能力……”苏鲁蹲在契科夫身边，用笔戳了一下染成深色的外套，“B级，稍微有点差了。武器是长枪，这是你自己改造的么？”亚裔人捡起一块枪管的碎片仔细端详，咂咂嘴顺便放到干净的袋子里。  
“你……”  
全是上下只有面部还算完好的吸血鬼盯着泰然自若的血猎，契科夫深吸一口气颤颤巍巍地问到：  
“你不是人类吧，血猎？”  
“还是被发现了。”苏鲁摊了摊手，“分析能力，A-，”收起登记本把十字架丢到一旁，一只手撑在契科夫身边，低头盯着那对红色逐渐褪去，显露出孔雀石底色的眼睛。  
契科夫目瞪口呆地看着苏鲁取下右眼的黑色隐形眼镜，显露出的是骇人的猩红色瞳仁，就像他的同族一样。 “你也真是胆大，不足千岁的初生儿童，连我的血都敢吸。”苏鲁摸摸自己脖子上的伤口，挑起眉毛以绝对不能反驳的口气严肃地说出日常打招呼的话语。  
“初次见面，我是Enterprise的苏鲁光。好了好了，斯考提乌胡拉，你们别装了，叫老骨头来治疗。”苏鲁盯够了契科夫，晃晃头站起身，摘下露手指的黑手套拍拍灰尘，“完了，这次下手有点狠。”  
“是，你小心老骨头一起把你给‘治疗’了。”清亮的女声传来，躺在不远处地上的两具“尸体”一下子爬起来，伸了个懒腰站在苏鲁身边，低头看着倒吸冷气的小吸血鬼。“不足千岁么？力量这么大，快跟史波克一样了吧？”斯考提饶有兴趣地捡起长枪仔细观察。“嗯……不过他没看出来我的幻境，分析能力打个B吧，苏鲁。”乌胡拉伸手挽了一下散下来的长发，契科夫微微抬眼发现斯考提胸前完好无损，根本没有什么子弹穿透的痕迹。  
“你们到底是什么人！”差不多恢复了一半的年幼吸血鬼大声问到，继而心疼地看了一眼碎裂的长枪。  
“更多有关Enterprise的事情等吉姆和史波克解释，简单来说我们就是血猎——吸血鬼的警察。”亚裔人从衬衣里拉出来一个黄色萤石吊坠，有些没好气地喊了一句：“医生，我这儿需要治疗，一个新的吸血鬼。”  
“把画面转转，苏鲁……嗯……伤的这么严重！是你们三个谁干的！！！”  
身边的斯考提和乌胡拉心有灵犀地往后一退，留下苏鲁一个人面对怒不可遏的医生。“我……今天心情不好……麦考伊你知道的，早上嘛……”“那也不是你对年幼吸血鬼下手这么重的理由！你小子给我等着！”萤石里传来的怒吼几乎要把小石头震碎，躺在地上的契科夫已经由刚刚的惊讶转变为一脸无语。  
手臂都抬不起来，生气就算了吧。契科夫安慰着自己，乌胡拉已经坐在吸血鬼身边念动咒语，修复皮肤的外伤。“对不起，契科夫先生，我和斯考提只是想跟你打个招呼，没想到你直接……阿光今天心情不好，你不要太生气。”  
“你觉得我还有力气生气吗……”  
“对不起。”苏鲁走过来真诚地说了一句，他张嘴还想说什么，下一秒后脑勺就被狠狠打了一下。  
“我的天啊！苏鲁光你小子是想把这个吸血鬼捅成蜂窝吗？你是血猎！不是那群刽子手！”麦考伊吹胡子瞪眼地数落着深深低着头的黑发青年，身后紧跟的吉姆径直走到契科夫身边，伸出手爽快地笑着：“你好，我是詹姆斯·柯克，叫我吉姆就行。”  
“呃……我是帕维尔……”  
“契科夫，我已经看完苏鲁对你的测评了，幼年吸血鬼的力量评级能达到A，很不错。”史波克沉着地说着，又在苏鲁的报告后面填了几笔。  
“嗯……那要不要考虑加入我们？”  
“喂！不带你们这样的吧！前几分钟你们队里那位亚裔吸血鬼还把我往死里打，现在就邀请加入？”敷上膏药的契科夫恢复了大半活力，直起身子生气地看着后排的苏鲁。  
“可是你已经算是我们队员家属了啊，不加入挺亏的。”蓝眼睛的吉姆眨了一下右眼，在一瞬间切换为酒红色，又换回原来的海蓝。  
“什么什么，家属？”麦考伊从医疗箱里掏出浅橙色的液体，慢慢注入吸血鬼体内。  
“对啊，现在大概算是苏鲁的男朋友了吧。”在一片沉默中吉姆抛出意想不到的答案，苏鲁抬起头满脸通红。  
“苏鲁光？！！！”  
“他，帕维尔，刚刚吸过我的血。”  
END  
  



End file.
